


Slumbers Till The End

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: +extra, 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Sleep is a naturally recurring state of mind and body.Or 5 times how Galo and Lio slept throughout their lives and 1 time they finally could sleep in peace.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Slumbers Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be pure fluff...... I hate myself（bangs head on wall

1.

When he was a child, Galo was what you expected of a child that once lived freely in the countryside, all energy and loud voice. He challenged the sunflower field, the neighborhood’s dog and that lone, large tree in the field without fail to come back home with his cloths caked with mud and an exasperated mother groaning fondly about how he need to get in the bathroom.

Even in his sleep, his endless energy shown. Galo used to be a hard child to get to bed. He loved to bounce around the house, getting his parents to chase him in a cat and mouse game until he finally tuckered out when his father caught him in his arms, bringing him back to his bed and to be tucked in. After being tucked into bed, Galo would move on around, kicking his blanket away and resettled himself as he liked. In the morning, one would no longer found him at his original position on the bed. He normally can be found sprawling on the ground like a starfish with his legs tangled in the blanket.

Lio had grown up in a wealthy family which cared a lot about manners and upbringing. Ever since Lio had learned how to walk, his parents had been hiring tutors for him, to breed him into how they envisioned him to be in the future: a noble heir with proper manners and upbringing, elegantly classy and equipped with the correct knowledge. Lio’s lifestyle was all staged by his parents, all his behavior were monitored and trained.

In his sleep, Lio slept like a piece of log. His head on the plush velvet pillow, body covered by a large blanket made of similar material, his arms rest at his sides unmoving. He trained himself no to move a muscle in his sleep even though it was not as comfortable as one would think. His body sometimes felt sore, especially his neck, after being force to stay still for a whole night.

But his parents were so proud that he was elegant in his sleep, not a hair mussed from his slumber.

* * *

2.

He could see the orange tongues paired with ashy black thick tendrils, licking scalding trails on his skins as he tried to escape the claws of inferno, chasing him behind, unrelenting with teeth of red blaze threatening to bite him in half as it had with how it tear into his parents.

Galo gasped as he choked on a scream, face stained with flowing tears before he could disturb the building awake. He muffled the sobs as he tried to forget how the beast made of inferno tore him in half.

Nightmares.

The unexpected fire that had claimed his parents and house had been a very traumatic event in his young lives. It had been weeks since it had happened and Galo happened to catch a look on a blacken skin of his mother’ arm. Galo caught the adults talking to each other about it when they thought there was no one around. An accident, they said. The authorities had identified it to be a faulty wire set the kitchen on fire. They said.

But Galo was lucky. He had been saved when he tried to escape the burning house, skin burned and throbbing. Just before a flaming beam could crash on him, a hero had appeared through the main entrance, grabbing Galo and proceeded to escape the flames. That hero was Kray Foresight, a new face in the parliament.

Now, Galo still suffered from nightmares where beasts of scorching heat threaten to devour, but in the end it ended with a hero appearing to save him from the jaws that can crush him to charred pieces of flesh. He tossed and turned from the fear nestled in the depth of his heart but relaxed after he dreamed to being safe and sound in the arm of his hero.

It was always warm. Lio had long learnt the way to survival was to sacrifice sleep lest he wanted to be capture. He had awoken one day, inside a burning house which he had almost slept through if not for the screams echoed in the house. The only reason that why he did not perish in the, later identified as burnish fire was because he himself had awoken as one as well during the whole fiasco.

Ever since then, he had been on the run. The fear and anxiety of being caught as a Burnish terrified him enough that he avoided sleep just to stay safe. Lio only taken cat naps every now and then if he managed to secure a spot hidden enough from view. Even with that, he still slept as light as possible for fear of potential dangers.

Eventually, Lio collapsed on the side of the road right after he had a narrow escape from a hunt down with Freeze Force. He blacked out completely, without any acknowledgement of the conscious world. When he came to, he was situated in a blanket with so much patched holes that it barely holding on. The room he’s in was bare at the minimum, he could heard someone was beyond the door that lead to the outside.

Scared for the worst, Lio bolted right out of the window beside the bed, running away without looking back. 

* * *

3.

His passion on firefighting grew as he learnt how to turn fear into determination. With the prompting of his hero, Galo once again found a passion that he had long forgotten in the path of darkness and horror. To overcome one’s fear, one must face it head on. That’s what Galo had learnt as he grew up well into his teen.

Galo was not as book smart in his study, but he make it up with sheer determination. He never gave up when he gotten a bad grade. Library visits, part-time jobs for tutoring fee and late night study sessions, Galo focused so much in them that sometimes he pulled an all-nighter without realizing it, and just to fell asleep the next day when he got PE for class.

The teachers had been concerned for his habits and called him to stay behind for a small talk, subtly asking if he need any help. Galo was without a doubt, the most likable student in the most of the staff’s eyes as he was a brilliant existence, his laughter could be speared and his sunshine personality made people relaxed and opened up more easily. No one can resist the person that was Galo Thymos.

Confessing that he might be working a little too hard on himself, the teacher had offered to tutor him for free, or he could find student tutor that usually stationed themselves in the library corner table too. Heeding the teacher’s advice, Galo had tried a session with the student tutor and found that they answered his confusion well. Without need to worry about tutoring fee, Galo had opted to quit one of the two part-time jobs and tried to get more sleep cutting down the late night study.

His sleep quality had improved a lot since then.

The harsh life on the street had taught him how to survive.

You do not trust anyone but yourself.

Lio had been on the run for quite some years, in between he would find some Burnish group and joined them for temporary shelter. In returned, he helped out when the group tried to find food and resources. Some of the stronger Burnish had taught him how to control his powerful flame. He learnt to meditate, controlled his breathing as he would controlled the fire flowing in his vein.

He migrated group to group, learning every trade that each got to offer, for he trusted no one but himself. Even with the Burnish group looking out for each other, Lio could never settled down enough for him to slip into deep sleep. The only time he ever slept through the night was when he found some secluded tree hole that he could hide while searching for a new group to rely on.

During his travels, he had heard of the terrorist Burnish group, Mad Burnish, about them wrecking havoc with their flames. He also learnt that Mad Burnish had been running around for thirty years ever since the Great World Blaze and that they did not have a real leader for nearly two years since the last one was arrested by Freeze Force.

Lio had ambition. He met plenty of people in his travels, man and woman, young and old, all Burnish lived in fear of one day they would get found and capture. He hoped for a place where Burnish could live in peace and out of danger.

He envisioned and he planned. Lio was one stubborn and determined bastard when he wanted to be.

He wanted a future for all Burnish.

It’s time to plan.

* * *

4.

Galo had been floating in and out of consciousness as he lay on the pure white sheets of the hospital bed. There’s a slow beeping sound in the background along with muffled conversations beside the bed that he can’t hear. He tried to blink away the drowsiness, but to no avail.

“……lo. Ar…… awak……”

He fell back asleep without fully hearing the question.

When he woke up for a second time, the room was dark. The only light in the room was the city light coming from the window. Galo assumed that no one would be around at this hour, but to his surprise, at the side of his hospital bed next to the heart monitor was none other than the chief himself. He was surprised that Ignis would keep watch at a newbie’s side after he did that stunt in the burning building.

Ignis proofed to be a profession when he startled awake just to a change to Galo’s breathing, “Galo, you’re wake. Can you tell me who am I?”

“Chief……” He slurred, tongue feeling like sandpaper and his throat raw as dessert. “Here, small sips.” A glass of water had been offered to him along with a bendy straw. Galo sipped through it slowly as instructed, brain still too woozy by the drug given to him earlier to gulp the whole thing down. Ignis removed the glass when Galo had enough. “Tell me the last thing you remember.”

“We’re in a fire rescue? Then Mad Burnish got away with the girl that burned me…… Sorry, chief. I don’t remember.” Galo huffed out a breath, his body numbed with drugs and he can feel its effect trying to drag him back into lumber. Ignis resettled back into his chair, “Doctor said your arm might scar and you’ll need some therapy for it to get back to full function. But that can wait until morning.” He tucked the blanket covering Galo higher, “Get some rest, you earned it.”

And Galo promptly passed out once again.

Meis and Gueira were the living proof of don’t judge a book by its cover.

After seeing their performance during the encounter with Freeze Force, Lio had concluded they were hot-headed and quick to anger, quick to defend. What he did not realized was that these two could put a brooding mother hen to shame. In the ripe age of twenty three, Lio was ashamed to admit that it was the first time he ever experienced a mother’s love.

For all he can yell like he’s angry ninety percent of the time, Gueira was more of a puppy dog that looked at you with those admiring eyes and would followed you wherever you went. All that fluff of hair he had did not help with the mental image. As for Meis, Lio was correct that he was much calmer and level-headed than his friend, but he was broodier that a hen with a nest of unruly chicks when he found out about Lio’s sleeping habits.

At first, it was a gentle urging where Meis would try to coax Lio to bed after a hard day and felt that he deserved a good rest. Lio being the stubborn brat he was, only heeded it for an hour long, then he was back into action. Finally, after catching Lio almost collapsing to the ground once again, Meis had ambushed him by wrapping a ratty blanket around him and literally sat on top of him like a nesting hen.

“Get off me! Meis!”

“Not until you get some real sleep.” He even had Gueira to help him immobilized his legs to prevent Lio from flailing too much, so that he won’t buck Meis off his back. Lio had tried to rebel against it, but Meis was unrelenting in his mission. He could only struggled for so long before he was out cold after exhausting himself.

Lio wasn’t sure why, but it was the first time he felt safe enough to fully sleep with people keeping an eye out for the group.

* * *

5.

He was not able to get a decent shut eye after he learnt what kind of man his beloved hero was. To hear from Kray’s mouth that he was an eyesore, it hurts. It hurts so much that Galo couldn’t hold back his tears. It felt like all the respect, admiration and love he nurtured so carefully, only just to have them crushed into millions of pieces and threw them back at his face, mocking him like the idiot he was.

Galo supposed he really was an idiot, for blindly believing whatever lies Kray had spun out to keep his image. He felt stupid for not listening to what Lio had claimed when they were in the cave.

It haunted him so much that he could not sleep in the tiny space that Kray had him locked in.

He only did pass out when the fatigue caught up to him, and just only to be startle awake by the rumbling ground, minutes before a powerful Burnish flare shot out and destroyed the wall of his containment cell.

He could felt the chipping cold biting at him before another wave of heat melted it away. Lio had no idea how long he had been contained in here, molten lave flowing around him, dragons made of flame flaring up, crashing themselves onto cage of ice, hoping to break it as summoned by a will that desired to live!

The seed of frost had lodged itself by Vulcan into his heart, the cold threatened to kill him several times, but the flare nestled deep within him thawed it every single close call. Lio had felt despair when he realized his generals had only tried to save him from being capture by Freeze Force, offering themselves as sacrifices so that Lio could escape unscathed.

The anguish and fury grew stronger as time passed when Lio thought of how Kray would be torturing his people, how would he used them like lab rats, how Meis and Gueira had to suffer the torture.

Unforgivable!

The flames within him flared brighter and stronger as they synchronized with his feelings. The fury mixed grief erupted as he awoke for floating in between reality and dream. He screamed, fiery claws clawed into his heart where the bullet rest, crushing it into dust. He would destroy everything, the whole city, just to see that his people would live to see the next sunrise.

Later he had fallen into a pitch black, floating in nothing yet he felt calm. He had heard what the Promare was talking about before the Parnassus engine drained him off his power, leaving him to degenerate into ashes, fluttering into the air. Not that Lio could experience it. He should be fighting back, should be rebelling, to defeat Kray Foresight, for daring to harm the Burnish, despite being a Burnish himself, for daring to harm Galo and knocking him off from the spaceship.

But he felt tired. The darkness was so comforting, like a long awaited friend holding him in their embrace. Lio could felt asleep like this, and to never wake again. At least, that would be the case, if not a stinging sensation stabbed right through him, jolting him back into awareness and the familiar feeling of the Promare healing him, mending the damage on his body. The small little flame confronted him, telling him to wake up.

The first thing he saw was Galo’s relief smile that warmed him up instantly.

* * *

+1

After Promare left, Burnish had returned to what they always been before.

It had felt like a part of his soul was torn out, leaving him cold and empty inside, But Lio didn’t dwelt on it. Or he can’t afford time to dwell on it. He still had to unlock the cells that were holding his friends and people hostage. Lio poured his focus and his energy into it, digging through rubbles and breaking locks, feeling the relief when he saw each ex Burnish alive one by one.

Galo had offered to help, the entire Burning Rescue had pitched in too, following the footsteps of their newest member. The mechs that Lio used to get into fight with before were utilized with breaking concretes and crushing walls, rescuing trapped people. Meis and Gueira had been one of the earliest batches of prisoners to be released from their cage.

“Boss! I knew you’d make it!” Gueira warped his weaken arms around Lio, gushing like a proud father learning his precious had achieved something. Meis was more drained out compared to Gueira, he only managed to smile at Lio before fainting on him. The rescue member worked fast, before Lio noticed, they already had Meis strapped onto the sretcher and being wheeled to the emergency medical tent.

It was a whirlwind of activities that Lio had no idea what happened in between when he found himself back at Galo’s quaint little house. When he finally came back to himself, Galo was ushering him into the bathroom, “Go take a shower. Towel’s under the sink. I’ll see if I can find something that fit your size.” With that said, Galo left Lio alone for privacy and wandered into where he assumed was Galo’s bedroom. He stripped himself off his belts and leather pants, the fabric flopped onto the bathroom floor with a dull thump.

Galo’s bathroom was equipped with a shower and a bathtub. Even though he could use a good hot soak, but Lio was too tired to bother. He switched on the shower and was rewarded with freezing cold water that had him yelped in surprise. It was bad enough without the Promare, the water made him wanted to go back to coma. Lio didn’t had the time to adjust the shower temperature before Galo crashed right into the bathroom, face marred with worry as his eyes roamed over Lio, searching for the reason he yelled out.

“Are you ok? I heard you screamed. Is there anywhere you’re hurt!?” He grabbed at Lio, lifting his arms, turning to his back and so on so forth, before long Lio had forgotten about the incident as he began to chuckle, “I’m fine. It just……cold……” He rubbed his arm where the cold water had hit, the prickling sensation still fresh on his skin, “It’s been a long time since I ever come in contact with the cold and didn’t have Promare to warm me up……”

“……I’m sorry.” Galo offered a hug as he drew Lio into his arms, palm rubbing comforting circles on his back. He was so warm, like a furnace and Lio don’t think he want to leave his side, “Here. You turned this knob to get the hot water running. The more you turn it, the hotter the water.” True to his words, the water came out was warm, not as hot as he used to, but it’s enough for now. Now that both men had calmed down, only did Galo notice Lio’s state of undress. His cheeks burned red as he escaped the bathroom all flustered while yelling he’ll find something warm for Lio. As Lio figured out what had Galo so flustered, he quickly ducked under the shower, hiding pink cheeks under the hot water.

The towel Galo owned was soft and fluffy like a cloud, Lio felt blissful just from enjoying the texture he thought he would never feel again. There were some folded clothes set on the sink when Lio emerged from the steaming bathroom. The shirt was two sizes too big, the shorts were dangling to his shins and the boxer brief was a tad too big, but it was better than nothing. Lio’s last set of clothes was burned off in the engine, what left were his pants and boots on the verge of collapsing at the seams.

He probably should get rid of it after finding some replacements.

“Galo?” He walked out of the bath and was greeted by a mouth watering fragrance assaulting his nostril, like a siren’s temptation, guiding him to the kitchen. Galo was standing in front of the stove shirtless as he stirred something in a pot. On the left side of the kitchen counter, a rice cooker was happily steaming as it heating up the rice. Bare feet pitter pattered on the tile floor, announcing Lio’s presence to Galo, “Oh, hey. Hmm, still too big for you huh? You looked cute.”

“I guess, but it’s warm enough. And I’m not cute.” Lio rolled up the sleeves, “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m cooking dinner.” He approached the stove, drawn in by the smell and partly by the heat and fire. In the pot, Galo was stirring a brown concoction with chunks of carrots, potatoes and meats. Lio had never seen a dish that looked like brown sauce but the smell was different from what he remembered. “What is it?”

“It’s instant curry. Pretty popular from the far eastern country, but it’s common here as convenient food since you can just heat it up in a pot and pour it on rice.” Galo lifted the spatula from the curry and tasted it a little, before announcing it done, “Can you help me set the table? Plates in the cabinet below the rice cooker and you can use the rice spoon to scoop the rice. It should done by now.” Lio never had the chance to reject the kindness. It was not necessary for Galo to prepare dinner for both of them. He must be tired too from all the saving the world fiasco yet he was here cooking curry.

Galo carried the whole pot to the dinner table and gave Lio a generous helping of curry. Lio knew he shouldn’t be tempted but he was hungry and it just smell so good. It ended with Lio particularly inhaling his food and Galo had to stop him from overeating and get sick, “Whoa there! Slow down, there’s plenty more to go.”

“Sorry, it’s been a while since I had something hot and good.”

“It’s fine. You can have as much as you like.” Galo stopped the wrist trying to get a third helping, “On one condition. You don’t make yourself sick with overeating.” Lio debated over filling as much as his stomach wants now and eat as much as he really need to for a full tummy, deciding with Galo’s condition, “Deal.” Truth be told, with Galo halting him from inhaling his food for a minute, his stomach actually settled down enough with what he gave it. He insisted on helping with the dishes even thought Galo insisted that Lio don’t have to help seeing it was Galo that invited him to his home.

“You’re free to take the bed if you want, my room’s down the hallway.” Lio did not heed Galo’s offer of his bed as he went in for a post-dinner shower. He found himself on the slightly lumpy couch, curled up with his knees tucked in front of him and a throw pillow in his arms. A warm bath and a full tummy stacked on top of everything he did today had made him all sleepy. He hadn’t felt so safe in an unfamiliar environment for so long, sleep crept up on him as he nodded off leaning against the pillow trapped between his body and knees, and not noticing Galo was calling him.

Galo had found his guest fallen asleep on his couch in a definitely uncomfortable way and Lio’s neck will bitch at him for the awkward posture. He gingerly scooped up with smaller male, halting when Lio twitched and snuggled his face on Galo’s shoulder, leaching for warmth. Lio was cold, a lot colder than when Promare was still around. He bundled the man up with the fluffiest blanket he owned in the house before situating Lio on the bed and tucked him under the comforter.

He was about to head to the living room to spent the night on the couch, but a small tug on the hem of his shirt had stopped him from leaving the bedroom. “Lio?” He never responded but his grips tighten, basically preventing Galo from leaving. Deciding it was too much a hassle to pry Lio off him, Galo just climbed onto the bed beside Lio and promptly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sometime around early morning, one of them had definitely moved from their position, because both Galo and Lio were now clinging to each other like teddy bears instead of keeping to their side. Galo had one arm above head and the other warped around Lio’s waist protectively; while Lio had wounded both hands into the front of Galo’s shirt. Now that the birds were chirping their greetings outside with the sun peeking into the room, they should be awkward about the situation.

However, it was probably the most restful sleep that both of them ever had in years. Lio was so comfortable that he stretched out his limbs not unsimilar to a content cat before burying his face into the junction between Galo’s neck and shoulder. The action prompted Galo to tighten his hold around slim, toned waist. His free hand cupping the back of Lio’s head, patting through the soft strands and indulged in the small soft sighs Lio emitted.

They fell back asleep not long after with the birds singing with cheers in the background.

* * *

+Extra

The first time they met each other, it was with the streetlights shining under a dark cold night. Gueira was heading home from work, white smoke puffing out from his mouth, hands shoved deep inside his pockets for warmth. Snow crunching under his boots before he halted to a stop at the sight before him. There was person standing beneath one of the streetlights, orange beam shining over his head and all bundled up in thick warm looking coat for the winter.

He looked like an angel fallen from heaven.

Gueira almost tripped himself on nothing in his trance of getting close to Meis, not that he knew his name, but still pretty attracted to try and approached him. Coincidently, Meis was too observing him at the same time.

Not many would opted to stay out on the street with weather this cold and no one would tripped on air trying to approach someone. He was just taking a walk before the road was truly snowed in when the snow come down hard. Gueira was red in the face, Meis assumed part of it was due to the cold, because the man shuttered when he attempted to strike a conversation. It was endearing.

Meis calmed him down and they exchanged introduction. He learnt Gueira was working part time at a store to earn some cash for his hobby and Gueira was shocked to learn that Meis was older than him a year and was working as an office, even though his image made him looked like he belonged to a rock band. He laughed at Gueira’s question, stating he did used to be a band member, playing the guitar but since his friends quitted, he did too.

They talked well into the night and were forced to go home before it had gotten too late. At least, Gueira had gotten his number before going separating ways. He slept with a smile donning his face.

It all changed one day, when Gueira had happened upon Meis being hunted down for awakening as a Burnish. He had been cornered in a dead end alley way by the authorities that threatened to get him. Gueira, blessed him, had just happened to be opposite of the road when everything went downhill. Meis had figured him would either fry his enemies to escape or surrender to them, just before Gueira crashed into the party, all burning red and pink in his fiery glory.

He blasted his flames towards the authorities, melting pathways and creating distortion to hide their trail when he grabbed Meis and escaped on the bike he summoned on instinct. Meis had scolded him for being reckless in that type of situation but also praised him for being so brave coming to his rescue. Since the both of them were now labeled as fugitives, it was the best to leave their home behind. They kept each other company, relying on each other for support, learning their power together.

Gueira had accidentally discovered they could will their fire to be anything they wished as long as they can maintain its form. That’s when they found out the fire could build them a sturdy black armor that looked as cool as hell.

They huddled together during the night. Now that as Burnish, they don’t required blankets to keep themselves warm but both enjoyed the skin contact between them. Slowly, their relationship escalated as they spent more time sleeping together. Meis had ransacked an abandoned shop that probably used to be a tattoo pallor and came back with a bunch of inks and equipments.

He had proposed to Gueira that night when they were huddling inside an abandoned building that they made as a temporary hideout. Gueira had been shocked speechless by the gesture and Meis was about to take back what he said for fear of rejection before he got tackled to the ground by a crying Gueira babbling about how he wasn’t sure he would be good enough for Meis and lots and lots of ‘I love you’. 

It took Meis a deep opened mouth kiss to shut him up.

The next day, both of them emerged with a new brand on their skin, representing their bonds together.

After Lio had taken over Mad Burnish as a leader, Meis’ mother-henning tendencies had been brought out from deep within him. Even with how his face did not match with his age, Lio was still younger than Gueira and by default, Meis. Lio was a capable leader, he thought far and wide, was able to predict a situation if it were to happen in the future. He had plans to build their own settlements, for Burnish to live peacefully without fear and he always stretched himself too thin.

The only time Meis caught Lio sleeping voluntarily was he collapsing due to exhaustion.

It was then Meis decided to sit on him, hen style or not, to get him to rest. Lio don’t trust people much, but he trusted his generals enough to fell into a restless sleep, plagued by stress and nightmare. From then on, one of them would always try to sleep with Lio in a single sleeping bed to keep him company.

Now that the world had been saved, life had pretty much quite bleak. There were reconstruction and the demolishment of the Parnassus, recycling all the parts that could be detached from the spaceship for repurpose. Meis and Gueira helped Lio out by maintaining the ex-Burnish population and tried their best to avoid conflict with the bitter society.

Good thing about everything was the idiot firefighter from Burning Rescue had secured them a home, not a shelter, but a home with basic furnishing and electric and water. They took advantage of it, turning the shower so hot that their skin turned pink when they’re done and then huddling together under the duvet on the double bed, finally had time reeling from what had happened a few days ago when they were still human batteries.

It had been so close from losing everything, losing their Boss to the Parnassus.

“I guess we owned that Galo big time, huh?” Gueira snuggled closer to him, practically locking him in his arms, “Yea, I guess so.” For now, they would go to sleep, staying close to each other and keeping the heat trapped between them under the soft and heavy duvet.

It will be a bright new day in the morning.


End file.
